five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Rat
Were you looking for The Factory or Candy's Burgers & Fries that is seen throughout the cutscenes in the game? Main= , or R&CT for short, is a fictional vintage fast food restaurant, opened by CTC Entertainment in Five Nights at Candy's 2 and Five Nights at Candy's 3. The restaurant is home to three animatronics, The animatronics in the restaurant are Candy the Cat and Rat, and lastly, Vinnie, who is a The Puppeteer's String/Ventriloquist Puppet. Appearance Theater were kids fun with actors in Cat/Rat suit and shows with Vinnie the puppet,Cat and Rat Were kids playing hide and seek with Cat and Rat with one or more since incident from night 6 History FNaC 2 (???) Two Weeks before the events of FNaC 3's, the Rat and Cat have been replaced with animatronic version. Upon completing Custom Night (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. The player controls a younger version of Mary Schmidt during the Grand Reopening of Rat & Cat's Theater before the events of Five Nights at Candy's 3. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches The Rat and Candy in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy, her brother, wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman, their mother, excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading out entirely eventually. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, and every face in the crowd turns from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. Then the cutscene ends. FNAC 3 (1962 In-game/1961 Minigame) In the opening's cutscene, The Psychologist mentioned that it has been a year, since Mary's brother was attacked by The Rat. In the Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide, but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As Cat runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The Rat claims that he saw her run in, and The Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing The Actor in the Rat's costume out for being drunk during work hours. The Puppeteer asks him to "Think about their careers and the children," but Rat start to get angry and mock The Puppeteer, which prompts him to attempt to pry of The Rat's mask. The Rat fights back, but ultimately ends up getting pushed by The Puppeteer into Vinnie's bench, and dies instantly. Candy (Cat) appears in the room and ask The Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which The Puppeteer says it was a accident and that Rat was unstable. Candy says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, but The Puppeteer says not to, and instead wants to lie to the police and say they found Rat this way. Candy says to tell the police the truth, and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenched the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. Trivia *Rat & Cat Theater is an obvious parody of Fredbear & Friend's, but it is also a parody of real life restaurants, such as the famous Chuck E. Cheese's, Showbiz Pizza, and the well known, yet forgotten, Rockafire Explosion. |-|Gallery= IMG 2330.PNG IMG 2328.PNG Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Locations Category:Stub